


It's Ok To Be Broken

by The_Ink_on_the_Pages



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author needs to be studying, Both characters are OC, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, characters need a hug, like a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ink_on_the_Pages/pseuds/The_Ink_on_the_Pages
Summary: “Get in.”Forest got into the car after her, stealing glances at her face as she sped down the empty highway.“Stop that, you’re making me anxious.”So Forest leaned back with closed eyes and listened to the humming, rumble of the engine. She looked fine but Forest knew something was wrong. It was the quiet smiles and slightly forced jokes. It was bittersweet.It was going to be a long night.ORI created characters that needs hugs because hugs.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	It's Ok To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> CW/TW OF SELF HARM AND SELF HATE
> 
> Please if you feel anything like this, talk to someone. You're not alone <3 <3
> 
> 800-273-8255 - Suicide hotline

_“Get in.”_

Forest got into the car after her, stealing glances at her face as she sped down the empty highway.

_“Stop that, you’re making me anxious.”_

So Forest leaned back with closed eyes and listened to the humming, rumble of the engine. She looked fine but Forest knew something was wrong. It was the quiet smiles and slightly forced jokes. It was bittersweet. 

It was going to be a long night. 

~~~

_“We’re here.”_

Forest sat up and looked around. They were in a quiet out of the way area. 

_“Come on. I wanna show you someplace.”_

That’s when Forest realized, this was her place. A place where only she went to. A place she went to to be alone and take a break from the world. A place that she’d never shown anyone before. 

A very long night then.

~~~

They were outside, laying down on the grass. It hadn’t rained in sometime so the grass wasn’t wet but Forest knew she would’ve preferred it if it had. 

Instead Forest laid down and looked up at the sky. There were so few stars out. She would’ve preferred that too. 

~~~

It had probably been around half an hour before she spoke. Of all the things she could’ve said she chose to _apologize_. 

_“I’m sorry, I should’ve given you a warning that I was coming over or something and I didn’t even ask if you wanted to come and -”_

_“You said ‘Get in’. I could’ve said no.”_

_“I suppose but I didn’t really phrase it as a question did I?”_

A beat of silence.

_“I can take you back if you want.”_

_“I like it here. It’s quiet.”_

_“It is.”_

Another beat. 

_“Tell me if you want to go?”_

_“Promise.”_

~~~

It was another half hour when she spoke again. 

_“I get it now. Why people do it.”_

_“Do what?”_

_“Hurt themselves.”_

Forest looked at her. Her face was set towards the sky. Her voice hadn’t wavered when she said. It was an analytical approach. A way for her to analyze her feelings without getting too caught up in them.

Forest looked back at the sky and waited.

~~~

_“I know you’re worried.”_

_“I am.”_ No point in denying it. They promised to be honest with each other no matter how harsh the truth was.

 _“It’s not that bad.”_ Forest stayed silent.

_“Say it.”_

_“Isn’t it? Bad?”_

_“I’m not suicidal.”_

_“I didn’t say that.”_

_“You were thinking it though.”_

_“Perhaps but I trust that you would tell me or someone if you were.”_

_“You have too much faith in me.”_

Forest paused for a moment and thought about what she said and responded:

_“Or maybe just enough.”_

~~~

It was a while before she spoke again. Forest’s internal clock said 15 minutes. Forest’s brain said more. 

_“By bad I didn’t mean-”_ She sighed.

_“I meant bad as in I don’t slice up my flesh until it splits open and blood gushes out.”_

She paused.

 _“It’s not even that often either it's just-”_ She stops and sits up, hands running through her hair as she tried to find the right words. Forest sits up and mirrors her - knee-to-knee - so that they’re touching. She always preferred physical comfort. 

_“You know that I get stuck in my head.”_ Forest nodded. 

_“It’s so lonely in there. And big. And-and sometimes I just-”_ She meets Forest’s eyes, hoping they would have some kind of reassurance. 

_“I can’t find my way out,”_ she whispers. Her eyes were shining now, voice sounding heavy.

 _“Gods, Forest, it’s so hard to-to deal with myself. And I-I’m just filled with so much hate for_ myself _and Gods sometimes it's hard to get out of it.”_

She took a few shuddering breaths, calming herself. 

_“The pain helps a little. It reminds me that I’m real.”_

_“It helps you get out of your head.”_

Her eyes lit up. _“Exactly.”_

She sniffed and wiped her tears. Forest took her hands and held them.

_“I’m broken inside and I’m so scared of showing people. Forest, what if they leave me?”_

_“You don't know they will.”_

_“Neither do you.”_

She tugged her hands from Forest’s, holding her head between them with her elbows on her knees.

_“I hate myself.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I hate hating myself.”_

_“I know.”_ After a second Forest added, _“Me too.”_

She looked up and met Forest’s eyes.

_“You do?”_

_“All the time.”_

She lay down again and Forest followed her. 

_“Does it get any better?”_

_“Yeah, it does.”_

_“Can I get better?”_ Forest looked over to her and with the barest of smiles said:

_“You will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! I really hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too angsty! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Also, what kinda vibes did you get from Forest??
> 
> Also also! I have an instagram writing account with some works posted so be sure to check that out as well! it’s @the_ink_on_the_pages


End file.
